Hibari's Long Day
by hibalicious
Summary: 14 Februari adalah hari dimana kotak sepatunya akan dipenuhi puluhan coklat dari para gadis herbivora. Tapi tahun ini, ia hanya menemukan satu kotak berwarna biru tua. Yang isinya...


**A/N : **Why hwello Milady u_u Ini fanfic terakhir menjelang ulum yang dikerjakan dadakan saking pengennya ngetik 6918 tapi ga ada ide. Jadilah fanfic abalan begini #bah Gaje. Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan Mukuro #LHO

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

**- Hibari's Long Day -

* * *

**

_Ditulis oleh __**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei**_

_Hati hati dengan kemungkinan __**OOC, BL, Gaje, Gombal, Nista, Sedikit 15+

* * *

**_

Hibari tidak mengerti.

Sang Karnivora Namimori itu tidak mengerti kenapa para gadis herbivora selalu terlihat lebih bersemangat pada tanggal 14 Februari. Tepatnya besok. Dimana ia selalu mendapati kotak sepatunya dipenuhi puluhan sampah berisi makanan manis herbivora; coklat. Biasanya ia selalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membereskan bungkusan-bungkusan dengan warna terang itu.

Tapi tahun ini ada yang aneh.

Yang juga membuat Hibari tidak mengerti.

Hibari Kyoya berdiri didepan kotak sepatunya, hendak mengganti sepatu yang ia kenakan dengan uwabaki**[1]**. Biasanya, setiap kali ia membuka kotak sepatunya, puluhan bungkusan—yang rata-rata berwarna pink—memenuhi kotak sepatunya, lalu berjatuhan ke lantai. Tapi kali ini tidak. Ia hanya menemukan uwabakinya dan satu kotak kecil.

Berwarna biru tua dengan pita putih.

Kemana coklat-coklat dari para fans nya pergi?

Oke, ia memang tidak terlalu peduli soal coklat yang seharusnya menjadi penghuni kotak sepatunya setiap tanggal 14 Februari ini. Mungkin saja para anak buahnya sudah membereskan soal itu. Tapi kenapa hanya tinggal ini yang tersisa? Apa salah satu fansnya yang telat memberikan? Hibari melenggang tidak peduli setelah mengambil kotak kecil terakhir itu dan memakai uwabakinya.

Tinggal satu. Apa salahnya diambil?

* * *

Jam istirahat. Ia tau jelas Namimori-chuu hari ini akan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Seperti yang sudah terjadi di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Di setiap koridor pasti ada pasangan. Salah satu sedang memberikan coklat untuk yang lainnya. Tsk. Kumpulan herbivora memakan makanan herbivora. Tidak selevel dengannya.

Hibari sendiri sekarang sedang berkutat di meja kerjanya di ruangan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Ia menolak untuk keluar ruangan. Kenapa? Karena begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, puluhan gadis herbivora akan langsung 'menyerangnya' dengan tumpukan coklat.

Merepotkan, eh?

Sang Cloud Guardian itu duduk menopang dagu dengan tatapan mengantuk memandangi kotak kecil berwarna biru tua itu. Oh iya ya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengambil coklat-coklat dari para fans herbivoranya. Baru kali ini saja ia mengambilnya. Jadi—sedikit penasaran apa isinya. Yah, walaupun ia sudah tau pasti ada coklatnya.

Hibari tidak begitu peduli.

Tangannya baru saja akan meraih pita putih yang mengikat kotak kecil itu sampai ketukan pintu terdengar. Oh—ke. Siapa yang berani mengganggu Karnivora Namimori ini disaat ia sedang tidak ingin melihat keberadaan makhluk lain—selain Hibird. Menghela nafas pelan, ia berkata, "Masuk."

Dan masuklah orang di balik pintu itu.

Seorang pria asing berambut pirang dengan jaket dan senyum lebarnya.

"Haneuma... Aku sedang tidak—"

"AH!"

...

Dalam satu kedipan, herbivora Cavallone itu mendekat ke meja Hibari dan meraih kotak biru tua itu dari tangan sang Prefek.

"I—Ini coklat untukku, Kyoya?" bersemangat, dan melempar senyum manis pada yang lebih muda.

"Ah—" yang bersangkutan mengedip bingung. Yah—karena ia tidak terlalu butuh dan memang tidak suka coklat yang merupakan makanan hebivora itu, sebenarnya Hibari tidak keberatan 'membuang' hadiah itu untuk tutornya. Tapi Hibari tidak mau yang bersangkutan mengira Hibari sendiri yang memberikannya hadiah.

Merepotkan.

"—Itu..."

"Terimakasih, Kyoya! Baru kali ini kau memberiku hadiah valentine. Ahahaha."

... :iconsweatdroppedplz:

"Terserah."

Hibari membuang muka, memutuskan untuk tidak mengurusi makhluk berisik yang satu itu.

"Boleh aku buka?"

...

Tidak dijawab oleh Hibari pun, Cavallone itu langsung membuka kotak biru tersebut dan merogoh isinya; sebuah coklat berbentuk kubus kecil. Merk berbahasa Itali tampak menghiasi bungkus coklatnya.

"W—Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kau tau ini coklat kesukaanku."

Melirik dari ujung mata, Hibari memutuskan mengabaikannya, lebih memilih mengelus kepala mungil buntalan kuning yang tengah menyanyikan hymne sekolahnya itu, satu-satunya entitas yang bisa berada didekatnya; Hibird.

Dan sang Don Cavallone tidak terlalu menghiraukan sikap Hibari yang dingin. Ia—sudah terbiasa. Dengan riang mengintip kedalam kotak kecil itu—yang ternyata ada secarik kertas tertinggal. Entah, tapi jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang—penasaran apa isi kertas dari hadiah yang ia kira pemberian muridnya tersebut. Mengambil secarik kertas putih itu, ia membawa deretan tulisan tersebut ke matanya.

.

.

* * *

_Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di sekelilingmu.._

_Matamu yang tajam seperti ujung tridentku._

_Bibirmu yang manis seperti coklat Itali itu._

_Rambut hitammu yang lembut seperti salju._

_Kulitmu. Tanganmu. Cara bicaramu._

_Semburat kemerahan pada pipimu._

_Malam yang panas dimana kita menyatu._

_Dan semua hal yang terjadi di hari itu.._

_Mengalihkan duniakyu yang kelabu._

_Would you be my valentine, my dear?_

_Your and only,_

_69_

_P.S : Tolong dimakan coklatnya. Tidak ada obat penidur kok, sumpah. :iconkufufuplz:

* * *

_

...

Paragraf awal alis mengerut. Paragraf kedua speechless. Paragraf terakhir facepalms. Tulisan paling bawah sebulir keringat mengucur di dahinya. :iconsweatdroppedplz:

"...'_Matamu yang tajam seperti—ujung tridentku_'.. He? Aku tidak tau kalau mataku tajam, Kyoya." Don Cavallone itu mengulang kalimat awal di surat tersebut dengan wajah heran, alis masih tampak bertaut.

Yang membuat Hibari menatap dengan tatapan horor.

Dalam satu detik ia langsung menyambar kertas di tangan Dino, membaca isinya dengan matanya sendiri. Detik selanjutnya, orb kelabu pemuda itu melebar. Dan Dino merasakan aura membunuh yang tajam di ruangan itu.

"K..Kyo..ya?"

.

.

"...Rokudo. Mukuro..."

_Kamikorosu..

* * *

_

Di suatu tempat bernama Kokuyou Land...

"M..Mukuro-sama?"

Gadis berambut ungu pendek dengan pakaian yang terlalu minim itu tengah duduk di sofa yang tidak enak dipandang. Ia memandang kebawah, tampak sedang bicara pada diri sendiri.

_Ya, Chrome sayang?_

Dan suara lelaki terdengar di kepala gadis itu.

"Kau.. Sepertinya sedang senang, Mukuro-sama." senyum tipis tampak dari wajah mungil yang bernama Chrome Dokuro.

_Kufufu.. Tepat sekali, Chrome.. Karena dia_—

**BRAKKK!**

_Oya? Kufufu.. Dia datang dia datang. Chrome..kau tau, kan?_

"Baik, Mukuro-sama.."

Dan tubuh gadis itu langsung berganti menjadi sosok lelaki yang gaya rambutnya sama dengan gadis sebelumnya, hanya berbeda warna sedikit. Seringai manis tampak dari wajah pemuda tersebut. Tawanya yang khas terdengar di udara ketika sosok yang ia nantikan berdiri dihadapannya; Sang Karnivora Namimori tercinta.

"Rokudo.. Mukuro"

Senjata besi berbahaya. Tatapan predator. Dan aura membunuh.

Yang oh sangat indah.

Pemilik nama Rokudo Mukuro tersebut melebarkan seringainya, menggeser posisi duduknya seakan mempersilahkan 'tamu' yang datang tersebut untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana coklatnya, Kyoya? Kufuf—ACK!"

Benda metal dingin tersebut kini tepat berada di depan lehernya, menekan tenggorokannya dengan keras. Membuat Mukuro semakin menyandarkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"OH sangat enak terimakasih."

...

Walau dalam keadaan seperti itu, senyum tipis sempat mengembang di wajah pemilik rambut biru itu. "Benar k—"

"Kata Haneuma..."

...

"Eeeeh! Kh...Kenapa tidak kau mak—AKH!"

Tonfa itu semakin menekan. Menekan lehernya. Membuat suaranya terhenti.

"Tidak usah bicara. Herbivora.."

Dan diturutilah oleh Mukuro. Ia tidak berbicara maupun mengeluarkan seringai di wajahnya. Air wajahnya berubah, mata berbeda warnanya tidak memandang kearah sang pemegang tonfa, melainkan menatap kebawah sana. Tapi pandangannya tampak kosong. Hibari—yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Mukuro—menarik tonfanya dari leher Ilusionis itu, kembali menaruhnya entah kemana.

Merasa tekanan pada lehernya sudah bebas, Mukuro menegakkan posisi duduknya, mengelus pelan tempat dimana tonfa Hibari menekan lehernya. Ia—masih memandang kearah yang sama, sampai Mukuro membuka mulutnya dan menoleh kearah Hibari perlahan. "Kau tau...Kyoya—"

Yang lebih tua mengedip heran, alisnya terlihat mengerut.

"—Aku benar-benar berharap kau menerima coklatnya."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar setelahnya. Mukuro kembali memandang kearah lain. Agak—kecewa Hibari malah memberikan coklatnya untuk orang lain. Padahal ia sudah memasukkan obat pen—Ehm. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah membeli coklatnya. Ah—walaupun sebenarnya yang membeli coklat tersebut adalah Chrome dan lainnya.

Berdecak, Hibari maju selangkah lebih dekat dengan Mukuro yang tengah duduk ber-emo ria dengan awan mendung kasat mata diatas kepalanya. Sang Prefek merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan coklat kubus kecil itu. Mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Mukuro. "Belum..dimakan.."

Mendongak, Mukuro mendapati coklat yang ia berikan pada Hibari dihadapannya, meraihnya untuk memastikan itu coklat pemberiannya atau bukan. Kemudian ia memandang pada sang pemilik tangan yang semburat merah muda tipis tampak menghiasi diwajahnya. Perlahan, senyum Mukuro kembali terpasang. Senang karena coklatnya tidak benar-benar diberikan pada orang lain.

Dalam satu tarikan, ia membawa tubuh Hibari kepangkuannya, memeluk yang lebih pendek erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hibari. "Kufufufu~ Kukira kau benar memberikan coklatnya pada Cavallone itu."

Berusaha melepaskan dirinya—tapi gagal—Hibari menggerutu pelan. Tadi ia memang membiarkan coklat itu diambil Cavallone, tapi begitu tau pengirimnya, Hibari langsung mengambilnya lagi, dengan alasan coklat itu jebakan. "Tidak.."

Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya—mendorong tubuh pemuda Jepang tersebut, tapi tetap menjaga Hibari agar tidak pergi dari pangkuannya—melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang Skylark sementara yang bersangkutan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Mukuro. "Kufufu.. Mau memakannya sekarang, hm?"

Membuka bungkus coklat tersebut perlahan, ia melahapnya. Membuat Hibari mengerutkan alisnya—bertanya-tanya kenapa malah Mukuro yang memakannya sendiri.

Belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk protes, bibirnya telah disambar oleh ciuman hangat Mukuro. Hibari hendak menarik wajahnya sampai tangan Mukuro menghalanginya, mendorong kepalanya agar lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Mulutnya tanpa sadar terbuka ketika ia mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Dan tanpa peringatan, Mukuro menyisipkan coklat yang telah meleleh sedikit kedalam mulut Hibari.

Dan adegan selanjutnya terpotong untuk umum ketika Hibari merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur. Suara sekitar semakin tidak terdengar, hanya gema tawa Mukuro yang tersisa. Sampai kesadarannya benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya... Dan—

Silahkan dapatkan DVD adegan berikutnya di toko kaset terdekat.

.

.

.

* * *

"...Nanas berjalan brengsek..."

Umpat sang Skylark ketika ia terbangun diatas sofa yang tidak enak dipandang itu. Tubuhnya tidak tertutupi apapun kecuali jaket Kokuyou yang ia kenal jelas dari baunya—milik Mukuro. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk. Perih terasa sedikit dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia—tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam, tapi yang jelas makhluk yang ia sebut 'Nanas Berjalan' tadi itu men-_asdafsdg__**[3]**_ dirinya.

Hibari memandang keseliling, mencari sosok makhluk yang dimaksud sambil bergumam "_Bunuh bunuh bunuh_" atau "_Mati mati mati_" atau "_Nanas busuk busuk busuk_" dan sejenisnya, sampai pandangannya menangkap kotak kecil berwarna biru tua—lagi—disebelahnya.

Mata tajam sang Prefek memandang lekat-lekat kotak tersebut, meraihnya perlahan. Sejenak ia tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Mukuro memberinya coklat lagi. Tapi ia tetap membuka kotak tersebut, dan pikirannya tadi hilang ketika mendapati bukan coklat yang ada didalam kotak tersebut. Melainkan—

—Gantungan kunci silver kecil berbentuk burung skylark—seperti arti dari nama keluarganya dalam bahasa Jepang.

Mengangkat gantungan kunci tersebut kedepan matanya, senyum tipis terlihat diwajah pemuda Jepang itu. Kemudian ia menoleh kedalam kotak kecilnya, mendapati secarik kertas. Curiga akan mendapat isi yang sama seperti dari hadiah sebelumnya, ia memutuskan mengabaikannya dan beralih pada gantungan kunci yang menurutnya menarik itu. Tapi—entah, pada akhirnya Hibari menarik kertas tersebut, membaca apa yang ada didalamnya.

* * *

San valentino felice, mio amore_.__**[2]**_

_Ti amo,_

_69.

* * *

_

Satu kalimat. Tulisan singkat. Entah kenapa membuat hatinya hangat. Lebih ia suka ketimbang surat yang sebelumnya. Hibari kembali merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. Menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu tangan.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti—

.

.

.

—Kenapa tanggal 14 tahun ini lebih terasa ringan?

* * *

**~ Selesai, tidak? ~

* * *

**

.

.

.

Belum.

Bulan Maret. White Day.

Dan Hibari semakin tidak mengerti.

Kenapa coba sekarang ia tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang ia ketahui sebagai tempat dimana ia pernah dikalahkan oleh seseorang bernama Rokudo Mukuro. Yang jelas, sebuah bungkusan kotak kecil berwarna putih tengah berada ditangannya. Hibari memandangi bangunan itu dengan tatapan tidak ada minat sama sekali, menaruh kotak kecil tersebut didepan pintu.

Dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Beberapa saat setelahnya.

Gadis berambut ungu pendek dengan pakaian yang terlalu minim memungut kotak kecil tersebut. Membawanya masuk, lalu duduk di sofa yang tidak enak dipandang itu. Sebuah suara mendadak muncul dikepalanya.

_Kufufu.. Apa itu, Nagi?_

"Ini..sepertinya untukmu, Mukuro-sama."

Dan tubuh gadis itu langsung berganti menjadi sosok lelaki yang gaya rambutnya sama dengan gadis sebelumnya, hanya berbeda warna sedikit. Seringai manis tampak dari wajah pemuda tersebut. Ia memandangi kotak putih ditangannya, tawa kecil terdengar ketika menyadari siapa pengirimnya.

"Manisnya dirimu, Kyoya.. Kufufufu..."

Membuka kotak itu, Mukuro meraih sepotong kue coklat kecil dari dalamnya. Dan secarik kertas yang menyertainya. Mengangkat alisnya, Mukuro memilih membaca isi kertas itu dulu daripada memakan kuenya. Dan dibacalah isi surat itu..

* * *

_Makan dan berterimakasihlah._

_Akan kubunuh kau jika tidak dimakan._

_Datang ke Nami-chuu jam 4 sore._

_Akan kubunuh kau jika tidak datang._

_18._

_P.S. : Tidak ada racun pelumpuh dalam kuenya. Percayalah.

* * *

_

...Surat.. Tantangan?

Keringat dingin. Facepalms. Sweatdropped. Etc.

"..Chrome sayang—"

_Y..Ya, Mukuro-sama?_

"—Tolong bilang aku tidak ada ditempat jika ada yang mencari..."

Sosok Mukuro pun tergantikan oleh gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian minimnya yang tampak kebingungan. "M-Mukuro-sama?"

.

.

.

_Ah ya_—_jangan dimakan kuenya.

* * *

_

**~ Selesai ~

* * *

**

**[1] Uwabaki : Sepatu yang biasa dipakai siswa Jepang didalam sekolah.**

**[2] ****San valentino felice, mio amore**** : Happy Valentide, my love.**

**[3] asdafsdg : Raep. Rape. RP. You-know-what. Dan sebagainya.

* * *

**

***masih ngakak abis nulis yang surat dari Mukuro***

**asdasdasd saya paling ga nahan kalo harus nulis gituan sumpah ='))**

**Sudah saya bilang ini gaje = =; Ceritanya datar.**

**Draft spontan, ga mikir mau nulis apa jadinya gini deh orz;;**

**Yah**—**paling tidak saya update 6918 nya orz;;**

**Bertemu lagi sesudah ulum nanti XD #halah**

**Yosh, lalu, bagaimana, milady? ;D**

**Maaf kalo aneh u_u Silakan kritik dan sarannya D:**

**S-Saya ingin denger pendapatnya orz;;;**

**R**—**Review? \;_;/**

**Biar saya lancar pas ulum ;_; (**_**emang ngaruh! *plak***_**)**

.


End file.
